A Monkey's Love
by chohakkailover
Summary: gokuxsanzo. what will they do when goku is fed up with torment and leaves? will Sanzo be the one to bring him back? T for ya know, gokuxsanzo and language.
1. Running Away

Chi (me): Well hello everyone. if youve never read my other two stories or if you have forgotten, at the beginning i "talk" with the characters from saiyuki.

G:(Goku): more like yell...-annoyed-

Chi-sweatdrops-Well uh yes. i guess you could say that.

Gy (Gojyo) of course he can. its true.

Chi:err...

Ha(Hakkai) now now lets not argue. where does it get us?

Sa(Sanzo) it solves a lot of problems.

Chi: Got that right!

ha sweatdrops- actually...i dont think so.

Chi: anyway uh this story is going to be probably quite short, and its kinda a story line i havent really touched upon...sanzoxgoku. yeah . i know cute lol. but i guess im more comfortable with gojyo and hakkai...ah well. here goes nothing!

Goku yawned, stretching. Birds chirped all around him, and he blinked in the sunlight, blinded for a moment before shading his eyes

with a hand. He sat up in the back of Jeep and looked about, confused.

Oh yeah.

They had been unable to find an inn before the sun had hidden itself from view, so they had camped out in the woods for the night.

There had been much arguing and scuffling, and Sanzo had become quite agitated for no reason at all. Really, he should expect Gojyo

and Goku would fight over the slightest thing: it was like a tradition!

Goku surveyed his surroundings and noticed everyone else was up and about but him. Sanzo was lounging against a log, reading an old

newspaper. Gojyo was sitting cross-legged in front of the fire, alternating between puffs of his cigarettes and swigs from his warm beer

and frowning. Hakkai was calmly reading a book, flipping the pages and looking up every once in a while to make sure the fish he was

cooking on the fire wasn't burning. Goku realized in anger that there were only three fish over the fire, and he had a pretty good guess on

who was going to go hungry.

Him.

Considering his appetite...that would definitely not work.

"HEY! What're ya doing!"

Sanzo gave him a brief glare before returning his attentions to his paper, Hakkai smiled briefly up at him and called out a good morning,

while Gojyo snorted, laughing at the smaller boy.

"What the hell does it look like we're doing, monkey? We're waiting for you to get up and move your sorry ass around, stupid!"

Goku leapt out of the Jeep with amzing agility, landing next to the redheaded kappa with a noise that sounded close to a growl. "I am

not a monkey!"

"You're starting already? Guys...it's a beautiful day...why not enjoy it?" Hakkai questioned, sighing slightly.

"How can I enjoy it when I have something as ugly as him nearby!" Goku roared, pointing at Gojyo, who sat straight up in anger.

"The ladies don't seem to think of me that way!" Gojyo said with a smirk. "And if I'm not mistaken...you haven't had any admirers at

all, Goku!"

Sanzo looked up, turning a page absentmindedly as he awaited Goku's reaction.

Goku blushed. Gojyo was correct, and what was worse was that the stupid kappa KNEW he was right.

And he would rub it in.

"I-I have too! Loads of girls! They all love me and give me gifts all the time!"

Hakkai sighed, shaking his head. "Oh dear..."

"Oh really?" Gojyo smirked, barely able to keep the laugh off his lips. "So...you have a lot of lady admirers, huh? And ya get all these

supposed gifts? So...Goku. Where are the gifts?"

Goku blushed, looking down. "T-They were all food. I ate them! Stupid!"

"Uh huh. Right. Sanzo...have you seen anyone come to Goku?"

"Leave me out of this." Sanzo pretended as though he had been reading all along and not watching the two squabble.

"Hakkai?"

Hakkai sweatdropped. "Oh. Would you look at that. I think we need more water." Hakkai stood, walking quickly off to the creek to

avoid more questioning that could trap the younger, obivously lying male.

"Well would you look at that. Seems no one really cares about you. Stupid monkey!"

"I'm NOT a monkey! Just...just shut up!"

Gojyo laughed, putting his cigarette out in the ground. "Then don't ever insult me, monkey. You shouldn't make fun of people when

you're worse off!"

Goku glared at him, and Sanzo looked up at the fish. "Looks like our meal is done."

The priest removed a stick from the fire that had a fish stuck on the end and sat back down, munching on it. Gojyo also took his own

and scowled at the Monkey King before taking a drink of his beer and sighing.

Maybe...he could eat Hakkai's fish before he got back!

Goku reached for the fish, and his hand was slapped away by Gojyo, who shook his head.

"Monkey doesn't fish, monkey doesn't eat."

"But-that's not fair! You guys didn't wake me up!"

"Nobody woke me up!" Sanzo said, annoyed.

"Exactly. That fish is for Hakkai because he actually does things around here...unlike some moochers."

"Hey! I do things! I kick ass when we fight demons!"

Gojyo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

Goku reached once more for the fish, and his hand was shoved away once more, this time more forcefully by Gojyo, who looked like

he was in no mood for Goku's antics. "I said that was Hakkai's, monkey. Get your own."

Sanzo raised an eyebrow slightly; Gojyo's tone had become threatening.

"Yeah. Talk about YOU having female admirers. That's just a cover-up!" Goku smirked. "You really love Haaaakkaiii!" the younger

boy said in a sing-song voice, clasping his hands together.

"I'm gonna kill ya, ya stupid moron!"

"Yeah, you wish! You're just an idiot kappa!"

"Heh. And you're an ugly monkey!"

"I am NOT a monkey!"

"Oh. I see there's no denial of you being hideous!"

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

Goku hurled himself at Gojyo, kicking and screaming in rage. Gojyo threw punches back and they were both soon rolling on the

ground, flinging sand and leaves about as each tried to land the most blows.

Sanzo felt his eyebrow twitching as he tried to hold back his waning temper.

"I'm not a monkey and I'm not ugly!''

"Of course not. When you look in mirrors they break just for the hell of it."

"At least I don't get off on men!"

"I DON'T get off on men, monkey! That's you! You and Sanzo...all night long. 'Oh. Oh Sanzo! That feels so niiiice.' "

Sanzo could hardly take it when the two argued normally, but when his...preferences were brought into the topic, he got pissed.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Sanzo unleashed his fury on them both, whipping his fan out and smacking them several times, dividing his rage as equally as possible.

Hakkai stepped in and sighed, watching silently.

Of course.

All he had to do was leave for five minutes and everything went to hell.

Sanzo ceased his attack after a few seconds and drew back to his newspaper and fish, putting his reading glasses back on.

"Stupid monkey. See what you caused?"

"ME! You were the one who said Sanzo was gay with me! That's nasty! Sanzo's a baldy!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Everyone halted when Sanzo released his death glare on them all, even poor Hakkai who had only stumbled back by accident. "If I

hear one more word, especially about me while I'm in earshot, I WILL kill you. Do you understand?"

All three demons nodded, Hakkai smiling sheepishly.

"Good." Sanzo, appeased, turned back to his paper, finished with his fish.

"Stupid monkey..."

"Dumb kappa..."

They both looked at each other, glared, then looked away.

Hakkai sat down next to Gojyo, and watched as Goku once more reached for his fish.

"That's not YOURS!"

"I WANT IT!"

Sanzo sighed. "Please, kill me now!"

Hakkai watched the two of them fight for a moment before smiling, sweadtropping. "Uh...Goku can have my fish!"

Gojyo stopped, frowning. "But you haven't eaten anything yet!"

Hakkai shook his head. "No...I uh ate some berries on the way back." he lied, handing his fish to Goku.

"Oh boy! Hah! In your face, ugly!" Goku made a face at Gojyo, who grew annoyed quickly.

"Gah! Can't you see he was lying! He's the only one of us who gives a damn about you! Without him you probably would have starved

months ago!" Gojyo stood up, furious.

Hakkai held his hands up, sensing an argument was definitely coming. "Now now. We alll care about Goku in our own ways..."

"Do not! You're the only one who even remotely likes him!"

"THAT'S IT!"

Goku stood up suddenly, surprising everyone when he threw the fish to the dirt in anger. "I've had enough! If you think I'm so

worthless...I'll just leave! I'll show you how good I really am!"

All three watched as the younger boy bounded off into the forest, muttering to himself about idiots and ugly people.

"There. That's better. Fish?"

Gojyo held out the abused piece of fish to Hakkai, who sighed.

"Should...we just leave?"

A few hours had passed by now, and the sun was shining directly overhead, warming the two demons and the priest below.

Hakkai sighed, patting Hakuryu, who cheeped and flew onto his shoulder. "I knew all this arguing was bad. Now we've driven him

away."

"Driven him away? It was his fault in the first place! He's the one who wanted to just lie around and eat your fish!" Gojyo folded his

arms, putting out a cigarette into the dirt and leaning back against the log he had sat next to nearly the whole day. "He needs to work for

once, and maybe being lost in the woods will be good for him!"

Hakkai shook his head, looking up at the cloudy sky. "I don't think so. What if he's attacked by demons?"

"There ya go, sounding like the worried mom again. Damn, Hakkai, why don't you act your age instead of like a middle-aged

woman?"

Hakkai smiled weakly. "If I didn't worry, I'm pretty sure we'd all be dead by now."

Sanzo nodded from his place on the ground. "I'm going to have to agree."

Gojyo lifted his gaze to the darkened sky as a few drops of water plopped onto his face, and he sighed. "Great. Not only is it going to

rain, but we can't leave until the little moron decides to find his way back."

"I don't think so."

Hakkai and Gojyo turned to Sanzo, who stood up and stretched. "We aren't going to just sit here and wait. We'll go find the monkey

and drag him with us whether he wants to go or not!"

The priest turned into the direction Goku had run off in hours ago, and stomped off, leaving Gojyo and Hakkai to stare after him.

"That was...different." Hakkai mused aloud, frowning slightly.

"Heh. Fifty bucks says priesty is gay."

"I heard that!" Sanzo yelled from up ahead, and the two demons hurried to catch up to him.

Goku leapt over a fallen log and reached out, pointing his hands toward the sky.

Almost...

Almost...

The bird he had been following (more like stalking) the whole afternoon wheeled overhead, and circled once, wondering if it should

decide to dip low and land on Goku's outstretched hand. After a moment's hesitation, it flapped low and perched on his finger, and he

called out happily, grinning.

"Ha! Who needs those idiots when I have everything I need right here? You won't ever leave me, will you...Birdy?"

The sky blue bird looked up at the boy and trilled out a note, and flapped up just above Goku's head when he threw out his hand.

Goku smiled up at the bird. "Nope. You'll never leave me behind."

It was at that precise moment a hawk swooped out of nowhere and hit the tiny bird, feathers exploding and landing on the horrified

teen below.

Chi: XD! I'm sorry if you didn't think that bird part was funny, but i did. i thought it was hilarious, but there are problems with me so...yeah lol. Plus it sort of symbolized...something. Dunno why though.

Gy: i'll say...but that was funny.

G: was not. you people are mean.

Chi: of course we are. duh!

Ha: I dont think youre supposed to agree with him...

Chi: maybe not...but he's telling the truth!

Ha sweatdrops-

Chi: yeah. this chapter is short...and they probably all will be. sorry. i just dont have loads of time...and it might seem like the only thing ive ever encountered is saiyuki. shakes head not true. i just really feel comfortable writing about it, thats all. and once more, this spacing/paragraph will be choppy. my comp is odd. like me. please review, k? bled my fingers to the bone...yeah right XD


	2. Splitting up

Chi: XD hiya! Im actually writing a second chapter for this! -chibi- i actually left this story sit for so long because i wasnt sure if i wanted to post it. but i did

Gy: Who the hell cares? -starts smoking-

Chi: -angry signs-: I care!

Gy: like i said earlier, who. The hell. Cares?

-Chi smacks Gy to the ground, then hands Sa's fan back-

Gy: What the hell was that for?

Chi: smoking will give you cancer! Right, Hakkai?

-Ha sweatdrops and nods-

Sa: On with the damn story!

The rain splashed and soaked down from the sky, and Goku looked up, trying to shield his face with his hand. The clouds

were dark and heavy overhead, and he sighed, pulling at his wet clothes. "Aw maaaaaan! I'm soooo hungry! I wish I had some

meat buns!" Goku whined out to himself, and then he stopped, boots squelching slightly in the mud.

Did he...did he even have a desire to return to the group, to be teased and fed again?

No!

He could show them that he wasn't just the stupid monkey.

The idiot follower.

"I'm more! I'M THE LEADER!" he screamed out to the trees, watching as several birds took flight, obviously screeching profanity

toward the small male.

Sanzo stopped on an overturned tree, robes sopping wet.

The damn monkey had just roared out his wild cry.

Let's see him growl out when the priest caught up to him. He would have to suck food up through a straw for a week!

Sanzo was brought out of the many ways of torture he could present the turncoat monkey when there was a crash behind

him.

Both Hakkai and Gojyo were sprawled out on the ground, covered in mud and grime.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing!"

Hakkai tried a weary smile, but Gojyo glared at Sanzo.

"What the hell does it look like we're doing?"

"It looks like you're getting laid."

Surprised and enraged by the comment the priest hurled at him (normally HE would be the one saying that) Gojyo stood up quickly.

"Shut up! We are not! I just think you're pissed because you don't have your liddle monkey to give you a quickie!"

Sanzo's purple eyes went wide with rage, and Gojyo danced frantically when bullets flew all around him.

"D-dammit! It was just a joke! Jeez!"

"Keep your goddamn jokes to yourself!"

Gojyo watched the priest stomp off through the thick mud and he blinked back rainwater, sighing heavily.

"Try not to trip again, ok, Hakkai?"

Gojyo held his hand down to Hakkai, who took it with a faint grin.

"I'm sorry. Sanzo seemed a bit more...filled with rage than usual."

Gojyo pulled Hakkai to his feet, then rubbed the back of his crimson head, nodding slightly. "Like I said before. Fifty bucks

says priesty is gay."

Hakkai could only smile and shake his head as he and Gojyo hurried after Sanzo, side by side.

Goku jumped onto a muddy hill with the agility only he had and surveyed the land about him. There wasn't much more

than tree tops and hills, and he sighed, head hanging.

This really sucked.

It didn't have to rain!

Every square inch of his body was wet, and there wasn't really anything he could do about it.

Goku ran down the hill, nose catching the scent of meat.

Could it actually be food?

Heart racing in excitement, his feet halted at the bottom of the hill and his heart sunk.

The food smell was gone...

Thunder rumbled angrily over his head as he fell to his knees, stomach rumbling nearly as loud as the storm he was currently in.

So...hungry!

Lightning flashed overhead, and Sanzo muttered foul things.

"How can I find the goddamn monkey if its dark outside?"

His concentration was interrupted when Gojyo and Hakkai, who had been having an urgent conversation, suddenly got much louder.

No.

He could block them out.

Now where would the monkey be? Somewhere near food, that's for sure.

Rain.

Sanzo remembered the many nights he had been stuck with the three morons. Gojyo. Hakkai.

Goku.

The biggest idiot of them all. His annoying whining. "I'm hungry!" "I'm bored!" "Stoppit, Gojyo!" "That's not funny!"

His idiotic grin...

Sanzo's eyes went wide when he realized his face felt unusually hot.

He wasn't turning...turning...

Was he?

"Sanzo!" Gojyo yelled out sharply, once more breaking Sanzo away from his thoughts.

"What is your problem!"

Sanzo whirled on the cockroach, but his threat died on his lips.

Hakkai was leaning heavily on Gojyo, who was the only thing keeping the demon from collapsing to the ground.

"What's wrong now?" Sanzo growled out, and Gojyo gave him a dangerous glare.

"What's wrong! YOU are! We haven't stopped running in this damn flood once, and we've been going so hard-Hakkai has a fever!"

Hakkai looked up at Sanzo, trying to pull away from Gojyo, murmuring he would be fine.

Dammit.

The cockroach had been right.

Hakkai was pale, and his expression wasn't right.

"You both are holding me down. If you can't keep up, stay behind!"

Sanzo turned his back on the two of them, and took a step forward.

"Look, buddy! I've had enough of your attitude! This is too much!" Gojyo reached forward with his free arm, snagging hold of the

priest's shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing!"

Sanzo had half a mind to use his gun on the half-demon, then decided against it.

"BASTARD! You're just going to leave Hakkai here while you chase after the damn monkey! He wanted to leave! Open your eyes!"

"Gojyo, stop..." Hakkai muttered, worried by the tension between the other males.

"You know what? I think you should stay behind."

"What?" Gojyo was surprised. "Why should I stay behind?"

"Hakkai's sick, isn't he? Watch him and make sure nothing happens. I'll go get Goku myself."

"But-" Gojyo was nearly stricken speechless by what the priest was telling him. "Why?"

"You said so yourself. You don't care about the monkey. This'll be easier anyway."

Sanzo moved forward, leaving Gojyo to splutter his confusion to Hakkai.

"Sanzo's bein...a bastard." Gojyo muttered angrily, and Hakkai grinned at him weakly.

"Bet you...fifty bucks he's gay."

Chi: nice way to end it, huh? beams

Gy: at least im not gay.

Chi: ahem. you were left alone with hakkai. yeah. i think you are.

Ha: oh dear.

Sa: i think you all should shut up.

Chi: hey wheres goku? -crickets chirp-

tune in next time mwah. XD something horrible happens? duh duh duuuuh -dramatic music-


	3. Rage

Chi -claps-: My fanfics are always so very short. sighs

Gy: Thats because youre a no-talent lameass making up retarded stories.

Chi: Thats it!

-Chi starts smacking Gy, and out of nowhere G appears and joins in-

Gy: Dammit! STOP!

Sa: SHUT UP!

-Sa turns around and smacks all of them with the fan-

Chi -large bump on head- Here's the story...-teary eyed-

-----------------------------

Goku dragged his feet along the ground, mumbling and chanting different types of food to himself as a way to keep himself going on even

in the face of difficulty.

Night had passed and morning had come, dispelling the rain and lightening his mood somewhat. He had been forced to sleep outside on

the cold wet ground, but he did find some left over meat bun someone had discarded and fallen on it ravenously ten minutes ago.

Maybe civilization was nearby!

Food!

But as of yet nothing had come up to tempt the youth, so he continued on, talking to himself for lack of a better companion.

"Hmph. I bet they all miss me right now! And they're probably sayin' it was all that asshole kappa's fault. Or maybe they're eatin'..."

Goku's eyes grew wide when his mind drifted back to the ever-present topic of food, and he dropped to the ground, hugging a rock as if

it were a teddy bear.

"I'm so hungry! I'm gonna eat my arm if I don't find somethin' to eeeeaaat!"

Goku looked up, nose dirty, when he noticed movement.

It was a fat beetle.

"Nyaaaah! FOOOOOD!"

Goku dove forward, smacking the ground and by some odd twist of luck he managed to cup his hands around the bug.

"Haahahahaha! I'm gonna eat you and you're gonna taste like chicken or a nikuman!"

The beetle decided it did not want to be on the menu, and gave Goku a sharp, stinging bite on the hand.

"YAAAAAH! Dammit!"

Goku opened his hand, and the beetle promptly flew away, leaving Goku to collapse the rest of the way to the ground.

"I'm gonna die. I'm gonna diiiiiiiiieee of hunger!" he cried out mournfully, sneezing from inhaling too much dirt.

"Idiot monkey. I knew you'd be writhing on the ground like a beast!"

That voice...

The gruff, always pissed tone!

"Ah! Sanzo! I knew you would come for me! Ha, stupid kappa was wrong. People do care about me. Right, Sanzo?"

The excited expression died away from the monkey's face, and his eyes dimmed slightly when he realized he was in the clearing alone,

and he had been alone the

whole time.

"Oh. I was imaginin' things. I must be losin' my mind from not eatin' for so long!" Goku moaned out, golden eyes desperately searching

for a morsel of food within crawling range.

What was Sanzo doing anyway?

Probably just going on about how Goku had been an idiot monkey and how it would be better for them all if they would just leave him

behind...

"Grrr! I'll show Sanzo! I'll find some food!"

A worm began to crawl across his path, and he made a face.

"Blegh. I'm not THAT desperate!"

Goku, as caught up in the pursuit of nourishment as he was, didn't notice the thick shadows beginning to surround him.

That damn fool.

That stupid monkey!

Sanzo tugged at his dirty robe that had once more managed to become deeply entwined in a thorn bush. Cursing loudly, Sanzo lost all

patience and pulled out his gun, wildly firing at it as though that would help him pull free. After a few minutes more of struggling, he tore

loose and uttered horrible oaths, stomping through the soggy mud that threatened to suck first his sandles, then him into the dirty results

of a night of heavy rain.

That monkey would definitely pay for this.

Sanzo would make sure he'd never run away again.

This was too much trouble to chase after a stupid runt anyway.

So...why was he doing it?

Sanzo stopped, looking up at the tree he was currently standing under.

That was a damn good question.

Maybe he was doing it just to show Goku he couldn't do what he wanted freely if it was going to screw his plans up. He wanted to get

this damned mission over so he could just relax and not do any stupid errands.

Was it to prove Gojyo wrong?

"DAMMIT!"

Sanzo's fist slammed into the trunk of the tree, and a few branches quivered gently from the impact.

--------------------

"Gojyo..."

Hakkai and Gojyo were in front of a roaring fire, Hakuryu contently sleeping on Hakkai's lap.

"What is it now, Hakkai? I swear, if you ask me one more time if I want to go with Sanzo...I'll have to hit you."

Hakkai smiled gently, stroking Hakuryu's slender neck and earning a sleepy "kyuu!" from the tiny dragon. "Have I been that annoying?"

"And then some."

"I'm sorry."

"Nah." Gojyo leaned back against a tree, inhaling deeply from his cigarette before exhaling a thick cloud of smoke. "It's not that bad. At

least I'm not trailing after that psycho priest."

"Ahaha...I suppose it's good I got sick, then?"

Gojyo's crimson eyes locked onto Hakkai, who smiled hesitantly. "Don't be an idiot."

Hakkai nodded, smile fading away, and he shivered slightly, burning up and freezing at the same time.

"That stupid monk...all he cares about is his own damn pride."

Hakkai was surprised when Gojyo put his arm around him, and he grinned when the half demon pulled him over slightly.

"You have to stay warm, Hakkai. It's cold out here."

Hakuryu yawned in Hakkai's lap, and drifted back to sleep, comfortable with the two demons.

---------------------

Chi: XD! i just can't help myself, can I?

Fangirl1 of sanzoxgoku: YOU LIED! YOU SAID IT WOULD BE SANZO AND GOKU!

Chi -sweatdrop-:- I uh...

Fangirl2: Meanie!

Fangirl3:lets attack her!

Fangirl1: then get goku and sanzo!

Chi: Aiyeee! -hides behind Hakkai, wide eyed- Creepy!

Gy, -also wide eyed- Gy: no kidding...

Chi: XD yeah. lol sorry if ya dont like hakkaixgojyo thats too damn bad! nyah! pulls eyelid down and sticks tongue out gokuxsanzo will come in, trust me. and what is the shadows? why, you'll just have to read, ne? and sorry this one was short...bows


	4. I Will Find You

Chi -covered in bandages and scraped up-: No...more...fangirls!

Gy: hahaha! you got your ass kicked!

-Chi becomes all flamey and stands over Gy, who sweatdrops-

Gy: It was a jooooke!

-Chi chases Gy around with her Cheese Wheel of Doom-: Eat this, H20 asshole! (XD! right from the anime!)

Ha: oh dear. they really do get sidetracked...here's the story.

(PS: Please remember. I will continue to say this: Here I am, in the edit/preview place, trying to fix the choppiness. Never does it work, and people still complain. So please, understand I try-.- Just don't flame me for it, ok? Concentrate on the story.)

-----------------------

The sun's rays smiled down upon the priest, who shielded his eyes with a billowy sleeve that was caked with mud. He sighed, not

willing to admit he was weary from trekking through the heavy forest this whole time. He had snatched a few hours sleep earlier, having

been awaked by a pack of demons who thought it was their lucky day to have found Sanzo alone and in a very pissed off mood. Sanzo

had left their corpses twisted and ripped apart behind him, several bullets having released some of his pent up rage.

Carefully, the priest put his weight on a rotting tree that served as a makeshift bridge across a deep pool of water, and when it creaked

slightly and fell silent, he stepped onto it hesitantly, waiting for a moment to see what would happen. When the tree remained where it

was, he began to walk quickly across, eager to be on sturdy ground. The dead tree groaned loudly, and slipped slightly, then more

forcefully, and Sanzo nearly fell forward. He only realized what was happening when it was too late, and he ground his teeth in anger.

"DAMMIT!" he yelled out when the tree snapped completely, plunging him into the frigid pool of water below.

---------------------

Goku awoke suddenly from his sleep, eyes wide.

Had that been Sanzo who had yelled out moments earlier? Sound could really carry in a forest, couldn't it?

Lazily, the monkey sat up, yawning and rubbing at his eyes sleepily, stomach rumbling constantly.

"There has to be food around here somewhere! It's a forest!"

Goku stopped whining to himself for a moment, and sniffed the air like a dog.

"Wait...is it...is that food?"

Golden eyes widening in anticipation, he flung himself headlong into a bush nearby that was loaded heavily down with berries, fat and

full of juice.

Immediately, Goku began to stuff his face, cramming in as many berries as was possible. Barely giving time to chew or breathe, he

continued to eat the fruit until there were none left; he had even eat the tiny withered berries and the sticky, overripe berries that were

way past their prime!

"Ahhh. Now all I need is some meatbuns or noodles...or beef...beef..." Goku fell back into the dirt, rubbing his puffed out stomach.

"Berries are okay, but I want some REAL food. I wish there was a village around here somewhere...why did Hakkai make us camp out

here anyway?"

"He probably expected you to run and he wanted to be sure it was somewhere none of us would have to see your stupid face again!"

This time Goku was sure of it; that had definitely been Sanzo's voice!

Quickly sitting up, he looked around hurriedly.

"Sanzo! Where'd ya go! Don't hide!"

He stood, and watched the bushes leaves dance on the wind.

Silence.

"That's not funny! Sanzo, where are you! Dammit, stop it!"

"Stop what? Can't the monkey find me? What's wrong?"

Goku whirled, hearing the voice directly behind him.

There was nothing there except a tree and a few twigs on the dirt.

"Sanzo...where are you?"

"Are you SO lonely you have to talk to yourself? That's just pathetic!"

Goku fell to his knees, pounding his fist into the dirt in his anger.

"Shut up! Just shut up! SHUT UP!"

Goku punched down on a rock, pounding it into little pieces.

-----------------------------

Sanzo gasped in air, swimming over to the muddy bank, weighed down by his wet robes. He grabbed hold of a tree root that was

sticking out from the bank and pulled on it, dragging himself out of the freezing water and onto the ground that wasn't much warmer.

Why was he going to all this trouble?

He had to get that idiot back, that's why! He couldn't keep doing the mission without him, they had learned through trial and error with

Gojyo!

But could he...could he honestly say he would put up this much effort if any of the others had gone missing?

Dammit, yes he could! They were just as moronic as Goku! He shouldn't even be questioning himself like this in the first place.

Sanzo left a muddy handprint in the dirt when he pushed himself up, cursing softly.

That monkey was calling out to him with his annoying voice.

Asking him to come and rescue him.

To be with him.

Sanzo gritted his teeth in anger and stood to his feet, looking at the sky.

"Dammit. It's going to rain again. How the hell am I suppose to find the idiot if it's always raining!"

The priest trudged forward, following the voice calling to him.

Just like he had years ago.

--------------------------------

Chi: see i cant help but write short chapters. hakkai and gojyo will be in the next one yup yup. and ill try and make it longer.

Ha: you might want to. we dont need fangirls attacking again.

-chi sweatdrops- : yeah that wasnt really fun...

Sa: Says you.

Chi: yeah like we really need the priest's input on this one...

Yeah Goku's havin' a hard time, isn't he? Hearing Sanzo's voice, huh? Will they meet up? XD of course, but the question is...when will it happen? chibi i love yaoi...XD


	5. Confusion

Chi: XD I just love you guys! -dives into the saiyuki gang-

G: youre unusually happy.

Chi nods Chi: i realized withought you i would have no one to both torture and love.

-everyone but chi sweatdrops-

Gy: uh yeah...thats...thats great.

Chi: I know. it is isnt it? -huggles hakkai, who looks nervous- Story time!

------------------------

"Please try and catch up, Gojyo."

Gojyo staggered about ten feet behind Hakkai, trying to keep up with the somehow energized demon. "How...how the hell you can

begoing like this after you've been sick! You're not human!" Gojyo winced when he saw Hakkai's back stiffen, and he caught up to

Hakkai, who had stopped on the path and was now staring down into his open palms.

"Hakkai...stop." Gojyo covered Hakkai's hands with his own, and Hakkai looked up at him. "You had to do what you had to do, and

we understand that. Besides...if you were a human you'd be a lameass, ya know?"

Hakkai smiled gently at the water demon. "I guess that's a good way of putting it."

"And why do we have to hurry after them anyway? We could take some time to relax. Alone."

Hakkai sweatdropped, patting Hakuryu, who had landed on his shoulder seconds earlier. "We could, but I have a feeling they might

run into trouble. Don't you think the demons will see that both Sanzo and Goku are easily outnumbered?"

Gojyo cursed. "I hate it when you're right, Hakkai. And why the hell can't we use Jeep!"

"Look at this terrain. It's bumpy and overgrown! Now come on, Gojyo."

Hakkai started off ahead of the kappa, who sighed.

"Dammit, Hakkai. Can't we ever just screw around?"

He struggled to catch up again to Hakkai, who was blazing ahead.

"Ahhh! Gojyo!"

Gojyo nearly dropped the pack of stuff he was carrying when he heard Hakkai's voice ahead. "Hakkai? HAKKAI!"

The half demon raced in the direction Hakkai had sounded the alarm, heart nearly leaping out of his chest.

Dammit.

Everything was going to hell in a handbasket.

-------------------------

Hands wrapped tightly around his throat.

Why couldn't he breathe?

Why was he being choked?

A sudden jerk, and he sat up quickly, heart racing as he sucked in air.

Goku shivered in the chill night air, hugging his arms to him.

"That dream...I've never had anything like it. Why would anyone want to kill me?"

The young male paused.

"Ok...nevermind that."

Trees reached up to the darkness only midnight could produce, and animals grunted and growled in the night air as Goku shifted

uneasily, feeling eyes boring onto him from the unknown.

Quiet laughter reached his ears, and he shifted about several times, looking around.

He was out in the open, and he felt like someone was just waiting for him to let his guard down, and in that instant the hidden enemy

would pounce, making his move on the unsuspecting demon.

The hair on Goku's arm raised slightly.

"Dammit, this isn't cool! Stop it!"

Goku nearly leapt out of his skin when someone laughed right near his ear. Startled, he held his hand out and, with a whoosh of air,

the Nyoi-bo appeared and he clutched it tightly.

"Who's there!"

"You should know me, monkey! I'm the one who set you free, idiot. Without me you'd still be stuck in that stupid rock!"

"Sanzo?" Goku lowered the pole down. "Is it you?" Seemingly, he had forgotten all about those mysterious voices he had heard

before.

"Look behind you, moron!"

Goku turned quickly, and his eyes widened in shock.

Sanzo was behind him, looking as bored as ever, and he yawned, purple eyes glinting dangerously.

"Sanzo! Ha! I knew ya'd come for me! Without me this trip is boooooring!"

Goku took a step forward and Sanzo held his hand out.

Roaring, ripping wind hit Goku, and he was forced to the ground, pain flashing through his body.

"S-sanzo! What are you doin'!"

"What does it look like I'm doing? Do you honestly think I'd waste all this time on you? On any of them? I'm going to do the only thing

that beasts like you deserve...I'm going to put you out of your misery!"

Goku looked up at Sanzo, betrayal stamped on his face. "Sanzo! What are you talkin' about!"

"Stop asking stupid questions!"

"I'm not askin' stupid questions! And stop callin' me stupid and monkey! That's why I left in the first place! Dontcha remember?"

Sanzo glared down at him, taking a step forward. "What makes you think I don't? Nothing you do can make me change the way I

act. Remember, I live only for myself!"

"Stop preachin', baldy, and let me up! This isn't fun anymore!" Goku struggled, but no matter how much he wriggled he could never

manage to rid himself of the control Sanzo was exerting, holding him down.

"What if I never want to let you up? What if I want to hold you there for eternity...or at least until your soul has long departed this

world?"

Goku's golden eyes danced with nervousness, and he continued to writhe in the dirt, leaves and grass clinging to him. "Sanzo...you're

startin' to scare me...what's wrong with you...where's everyone else?"

There was a slight pause, and a scowl appeared on Sanzo's face.

''They were nagging me to go and get you...nagging that we couldn't leave you. So I shut them up."

Goku laughed for a moment before he noticed the awful look on the priest's face, and the laughter died on his lips. "You do mean you

smacked them with the fan, right? That's all. 'Cuz Gojyo was actin' like a perv and Hakkai was bein' too nice...that's all ya did. That's all

ya did, Sanzo! Isn't it!" Goku's voicesounded forced; he was no longer sure of Sanzo's motives.

Sanzo held his hand out and let go of two objects, dropping them down in front of Goku. "What do you think, Goku?"

Goku's eyes widened in horror and he was speechless for a few seconds.

A scrap of fabric from Gojyo's shirt...Hakkai's monocle...

Both were soaked in blood.

"SANZO! Bastard! What did you do to them! ANSWER ME!"

"I did what I had to do. I had to reach you. I had to be the one to send you away."

Goku looked up at Sanzo, actually frightened for his life.

Is he going to kill me?

Like...like...

Like Hakkai and Gojyo?

He killed them!

They're gone!

"SANZO! I can't believe you did that!"

"You don't have to believe me. I was always telling that stupid moron I'd shoot his ugly redhead...I finally carried through

with my threat."

The smaller male watched as the priest removed the gun from his robe and cocked it with a chilling click that reverbrated

in Goku's skull.

The deadly steel was lifted and pointed at Goku's right arm, which only made the monkey thrash even more.

"I'll make the torture easy, ok? Unlike what I did for Hakkai and Gojyo..."

Goku heard the gun roar its report, and he jerked when the bullet struck his arm, blood splattering the ground.

"GAH!" he screamed, grabbing at his bicep as the warm blood ran through his twitching fingers. He was powerless to

stop Sanzo and he was jolted violently when he was struck in the left arm, hands twitching from the pain.

"Now there is only one thing I have to get rid of."

Goku glanced up at Sanzo when the priest placed the hot barrel of the gun on his headband, and the teen's eyes grew

wide.

"Sanzo...don't."

Sanzo pulled back his arm, and slammed the gun down with all his force, and Goku felt the white light creeping onto him

as he lost his sanity, roaring and shrieking.

-------------------------

-Chi sighs- yeah i know. like sanzo could break it. i thought about his blasting it away but that would kinda...blast goku's brains as well.

Gy: goku doesn't have a brain in his head!

G: Shut up!

Gy: Make me!

G: thats it!

-Chi watches as they get into a fight- Chi: i do believe #6 will be my last chapter. do tune in

Ha: Oh. how polite. good job.

chi: thanks. i learn from the best.

-ha smiles-


End file.
